


BULLISH

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have absolutely no freaking clue where this came from. Apparently I was in a "Dean is a dick" mood. Now don't freak out on me. I love Dean. Like I said, "mood."  Let's just say, that in this drabble (challenge words hilarious, photograph, lock and jacket), Dean's not being very sensitive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BULLISH

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

 

Dean laughed out loud. "That's freaking hilarious." He plucked the locket out of Sam's hand and opened it, looking at the photograph inside. "Looks like love to me, dude."

Sam pulled his jacket on, face expressionless. "Real funny, Dean."

Not noticing his brother's lack of appreciation for his wit, Dean chortled, "Man, next thing you know she'll have a lock of your hair in here!"

"Dean, just - " Hand shaking, Sam reached out and snatched the locket back. He gazed at it for a long, silent moment, then stuffed it into his pocket and started for the door.

"Sammy?"


End file.
